freddy's gateKougar and DarkAllience 2crossover
by firedeamon24
Summary: Freddy Kougar's mother had thought when her demon like child was put into her womb again that he would be easier to contain, yet Freddy proved to be more than she could ever think to handle so to protect the children of Elm Street she sent her son as fa


(Disclaimer I do not own Nightmare on elm street series or Baulders gate 2)

Freddy's Gate

By Andrew Zlenka

(Intro)

Freddy Kougar's mother had thought when her demon like child was put into her womb again that he would be easier to contain, yet Freddy proved to be more than she could ever think to handle so to protect the children of Elm Street she sent her son as far away as she could away from them. Not knowing where he would end up she regretted to see that it was a world of darkness that Freddy ended up Consuming an Onyx tower and using it to gain a physical form for as long as the tower now stood. Until then Freddy Kougar's reign of terror now was under a City called Baulders gate where five hero's now are called to the city side by side they attempt to vanquish this evil yet so far Dorn and his wife Venetta whom origonally lives in the city disappears and Vhaldra worried that something wrong has happen now searches for them hoping to find them in one peace. She does not know that the nightmare has just begun for her and the others.

Chapter 1

Sorrow such a bitter lullaby caressed the man's cheek softly as he felt the pendulum on his chest. How was he to survive this excruciating pain and sorrow? He wondered panicking worrying about his lover Venetta. He hoped Freddy Kougar did not get to her yet, that at least she had a sliver of a chance to survive."Dorn You know that you wont survive, not while i have Baulders Gate under my control "Freddy grinned as he looked down at Dorn as he is strapped down with a leather cloth so that the pendulum could cut him in half. Freddy Kougar wore a simple red and black cloak that had two razor claws as his insignia with a three wheeled instrument of a sort over crossing them, also he wore a simple leather amour that was dyed in stripes of red and black, his leather leggings completely black along with scale boots that was the color of fresh blood, and to top off his disfigured head a simple brown hat, strapped to his right hand was a simple five razor edge steel claws, his only weapon that he usually used except the use of fear and insanity upon others, and oh how he loved to torture them! Tisking softly and growing bored Freddy leaned down to Dorns ear and said "I'll tell you a secret now that you are about to die, The onyx tower is now under my control, apparently my lovely bitch of a mother had taken me here to protect the stupid bastards that had killed me the first time "Freddy then takes his claws and slowly cuts onto Dorn's shoulder that made Dorn even though he was a strong warrior scream out in pain. " And now that i am alive and well again i can have fun here, until i die again and then hopefully i am back to Elm Street to torture my murder's children and family that is left HAHAHA revenge ever so Sweet isn't it?" As Freddy said sweet the Pendum had cut Dorn completely in two in one swing the screams could be heard inside the bloodmire manor.

The servants of bloodmire manor shivered with fear and anxiety of what that scream had meant. As they did many of the mutants and experiments began to fill the bloodmire manor from basement and chase the servants. Many of the grotesque experiments were armed with a claw similar to what Freddy had on his arm yet there's were made of bone and skin. Their eyes glowed a simple green and their skin a pale pink as if a tiny bit of sun would burn their flesh. As the mutants slash the servants down, the front door of the Manor exploded and Vhaldr; a dark elf monk with a simple leather cloth set of clothes on except for a pair of enchanted scale gloves on. Scanning the room quickly Vhaldra sprinted forward into the mass of creatures and did a spinning sweep to make all in that area fall to the ground. She then drew her staff spinning it into a chest of one of the mutant's and then their skull killing it instantly. The other mutants now recovered simmered back to the cellar entrance where Freddy was watching the fight. "Very impressive for a pretty piece of dark meat, though you maybe a little too tough to chew for now, I have to go now but please let me introduce you to a few..Friends? of mine "as he says this Freddy disappears in a small bang of red and black mist and a four headed mutant man stumbled forward it was a giant of a man and had Freddy like claws on both of its arms though not covered at all it looked very excited to see Vhaldra. Behind the four headed exited mutant was a mutant wolf with quills out of its back and a tail of spikes it leapt forward and snapped its poisonous jaws at Vhaldra.

Vhaldra not in the mood for wolves at the moment proceeded to smash the staff over its head cracking the staff in two and stunning the beast for a moment, the four headed man then bellowed in rage as if it was angry that the wolf was hurt and started stumbling faster at Vhaldra. Not in the slightest amused of these beasts the praised her spider goddess for a fight and proceeded to use the two cracked pieces of the staff to impale the wolf's head into both sides of the staff it whined for a moment then was still. As she finished with the wolf the man swung its razor sharp bones at her. She grimaced as one cut her arm and left a very deep cut, yet she ignored the pain and upper cutted one of the two center heads and it exploded on impact startling the other three as they also exploded in unison. "Now that this madness is done i can look for Dorn and Venetta. Perhaps the cellar first to look for that disfigured man was very dangerous looking and unlike the other mutants."She proceeded now with more caution than before as she went down the cellar stairs praying to the spider goddess that the claws were nothing but a simple nightmare that would pass as quick as it had began.

In the Purple Wyrm Inn Borador waited for his friend Vhaldra she was a dark elf, though he didn't care much he loved mischief and chaos. Being a four hundred year old dwarf didn't help him much though he was able to learn how to ransack people and shoot crossbow bolts that were explosive and burning. Borador wore a simple leather outfit with a type of eye glass in his right eye along with a very heavy pack that looked like it belonged to a mountaineer. The weapons he had on him was a simple cross bow and a finely crafted short sword. Muttering to himself he says" Always the damn dark elves that must be late hopefully she is alright" The cloaked women across the room looked as if she was startled and leaned closer to listen to his mutterings Ulua wanted to know if her sister Vhaldra was alright. The moon elf next to the dwarf nudged Borador to be quiet and whispered to him "you know better to say such things in this place even I know better!"he hissed. Flushing with embarrassment Borador hissed back "at least Ysuran I know when to worry about her!" The human woman named Allessia across from them leaned forward and said to them "shush either way if she doesn't come back in four hours we will go search for her in the manor alright?" The two men nodded and began to slowly drink their mug of water still quietly worrying about what may or may not happen to Vhaldra.

Vhaldra began to weep as she saw Dorn's body it was cut cleanly in two and his shoulder had looked as if it had been cut up by a very sharp knife. Knowing that she must move on and try to find Dorn's Wife Venessa; Vhaldra proceeded back up the stairs to the first floor knowing that it would be the second floor that some of her questions would be answered yet.a small part of her questioned if she really wanted to know the answers. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs a chilling evil presence could be felt up at the top of the steps. Unsure of what it was even with her night vision Vhaldra cautiously moved up the stairs knowing that at any moment she could be attacked and she prayed by the spider goddess that if she was that she would survive again.


End file.
